Mortal Kombat vs Hallowteens
by darkm1st
Summary: Taking place between the events of MKX and MK11, this has the characters of Mortal Kombat squaring off against monsters to destroy the deadly aliance of Shao Khan and Samuel Townsend. Based on both a project a friend of mine is working on and the iconic video game series, Mortal Kombat.
1. MK vs HT: Scorpion

Mortal Kombat Vs Hallowteens: Mortal Kombat Side

Name: Scorpion

Voice Actor: Ron Yuan/Ed Boon

Bio: Grandmaster Scorpion of the Shirai Ryu. Driven by rage, Hanzo Hasashi went through Hell and back to avenge his family and clan, never resting until he cut down their murderer, Quan Chi. Now he leads a reborn Shirai Ryu, avenging those who cannot avenge themselves

Default Costume: His Design from Mortal Kombat 11

Alt Costume 1: Injustice Gods Among Us

Alt Costume 2: Gold Scorpion

Alt Costume 3: Spec Ops Scorpion

Alt Costume 4: Kold War Scorpion

Alt Costume 5: Klassic Scorpion

Alt Costume 6: Infared Scorpion

DLC Costume 1: Hanzo Hasashi

DLC Costume 2: MKX

DLC Costume 3: Inferno Scorpion

Intro: A fire tornado erupts from the ground and Scorpion walks out, saying "Vengance will be mine" before unsheathing his kunai.

Outro: Scorpion says "To hell with you" before unsheathing his tanto and stabbing it through the opponent, before taking on his mask and firing his flame breath, creating a portal to the netherrealm and tosses them down, before stepping on them, taking the same pose as the NRS logo

Special Moves

Spear: Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!

Teleport Strike: Teleporting behind his opponent, Scorpion strikes them with a punch

Leg Takedown: Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown.

Air Throw:Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. Before stab the opponent with his sword after throwing them to the ground.

Burning Spear: Scorpion ignites his spear, increasing damage on all spear attacks.

White Well Buster: Scorpion grabs his opponent, punches them in the gut twice, and hits them with a big knee to the face knocking them away. Before he then draws his spear and shouts: "GET OVER HERE!", pulling them back down and ending with a kick to the face to knock them down

X-Ray Move

Get Over Here: Scorpion slices his opponent with his sword and plunges his spears into their eyes, rupturing them. He then kicks them away, only to pull them back and bury the spears deeper into their head with a kick, breaking the skull. Finally he slams the opponent's head into the ground, pushing the spear tips through the back of their skull, and shatteirng it.

Fatalities

Toasty: Scorpion removes his mask to reveal a skull face before stepping forward and breathing fire all over the opponent's body, burning them as they scream in agony until they're eventually reduced to bones. After the flames die out, the opponent's charred skeleton crumbles all over the ground.

Chain Reaction: Scorpion throws his spear into the opponent's chest and starts overheating it. He flips over the opponent's head and dives into the ground, vertically wrapping the blazing chain around the opponent. As he emerges back from the ground in front of his victim, Scorpion snaps the cooked chain like a whip, vertically bisecting the victim's body.

You're Next: Scorpion covers his entire body with hellfire and lunges towards his opponent, barreling through their midsection in a spray of gore, leaving only their spine intact. As the opponent looks at their wounds and exposed spine in shock, Scorpion unsheathes his sword and decapitates the opponent, then kicks their head into the air and fires his spear toward it, piercing through the forcibly opened mouth

Rival: Hayden Townsend the Boogeyman

Intros

Hayden: How is Takeda's back, Hanzo?

Scorpion: It is a slow process, fearmongerer

Hayden: Noble to the end, eh?

Scorpion: Scum like Samuel do not deserve to live

Hayden: Then why fight me, Scorpion?

Scorpion: It's enough you are his spawn, Hayden Townsend.

Pre-Nightmare Rival 1: Takeda

Takeda: Grandmaster!

Scorpion: I must prove you worthy of her affecton, Takeda

Takeda: Guess we're fighting then

Scorpion: I have heard good things about Jacqueline Briggs

Takeda: So why fight me, Master Hasashi?

Scorpion: To see if you are not rusty, Takeda

Pre Nightmare Rival 2: Sub-Zero

Scorpion: I still greeve my wife and son

Sub Zero: I'm not so cold as to mock your pain

Scorpion: A wise choice, Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero: Our clans must unite against evil.

Scorpion: Why?

Sub-Zero: I'll ask again, after you cool down

Final Boss: Samuel Townsend the Nightmare

Intros

Samuel: Tell me, how is your chujin?

Scorpion: You stay away from Takeda Takehashi, nightmare

Samuel: I'll visit him next.

Scorpion: I have had enough of your mind games, Samuel

Samuel: We haven't even begun, Scorpion

Scorpion: They will end with your charred corpse

Ending: Shao Kahn's death did nothing to relieve Scorpion's pain. The loss of his kin still weighed heavily upon him. For reasons he could neither explain nor understand, he was drawn to the home of the Shirai Ryu, the Fire Gardens. Standing amid the rubble, in solemn contemplation, Scorpion was visited by apparitions of his fallen comrades as well as those whose Wiseman's "Game" killed. They revealed the true mastermind behind their brutal deaths. Enraged, he returned to the Netherrealm. As the spirits of his kin immobilized Quan Chi and Samuel Townsend, Scorpion slew them, finally avenging their deaths. Now he rebuilt the Shirai Ryu, taking in all refugees from both Shao Khan's invasion and Blackhollow, including the Hallowteens themselves


	2. MK Vs HT: Hayden Townsend

Name: Hayden Townsend

Voice Actor: Bryan Drummond

Bio: Before the curse from Solidus Wizeman struck Blackhollow; Hayden was already considered a "Boogeyman" and he wasn't a popular person to be around. He was imprisoned in the past for breaking and entering in other people's homes. But never done it in attempt of murder or theft or even physical harm for that matter. He would only break in just to give his neighbours a good scare. He would hide under beds, hide in closest, he'll find the perfect hiding spots and stay there until it is pitch black in the night and then he comes to frighten people. When Halloween came about he figures he could get away with the scaring but he got annoyed when everyone else was doing the same thing making him feel not so special about it. When the curse was struck he became an actual Boogeyman and one of the few that remembers their human lives but being an actual Boogeyman excited him but it also given him bloodlust, not only wanting to scare people but also killing them. Letting them feel pure fear before finishing them off. But first things first do away with the other monsters, as well as a certain ninja specter and others. He remains unhappy on how they "stolen" the scariness from him but now that everyone is fighting to the death this is his chance to be the only monster left for people to fear, and to end his father once and for all.

Default Costume: His design from Hallowteens

Alt Costume: A reference to the Boogyman movies

Intro: A pile of black insects are seen scattering over the ground and start crawling on top of each other to form a mountain before sudden Hayden will jump out of the pile and says "You're fear will be the main course, and your nightmares will be the dessert!"

Outro: Hayden will look the camera and points saying "Best keep an eye on your closet, look under your bed...I might be there. And i always know you were are. Hehehehe..." he said breaking the camera screen.

Special Moves

Centipede Constriction: Hayden sends a centipede to bind the opponent's leg

Tounge Worm: Hayden will opens his mouth and suddenly his tongue will extend out.

Claw Stance: Hayden turns his hands into claws, giving him 3 new attacks

*Claw Strike: Hayden will spring his claw back and forth like a spring while stabbing the opponent with his claw multiple times.

*Claw Dropkick: Hayden will grab the opponent and then pulls himself forward to get close to the opponent and then do a kick attack that causes a hard knockdown.

*Claw Inflation: Hayden will somehow uses his arm and claw as pump and then starts ballooning the enemy up like a bubble before suddenly creating an explosion which juggles the opponent.

Slime-Port: Hayden teleports via slime behind the opponent and drop kicks them.

Snek Strike: Hayden turns into a king cobra and bites the opponent, damaging them with its vennom overtime.

Constrictor: Hayden turns into a boa constrictor, which binds the opponent, before crumpling them

X-Ray Move

Knows Your Location: Hayden will teleport to reappear in front of the opponent to strike them. If they connect the X-Ray will activate. Hayden will then stab his claw into the opponent's chest, stabbing through the rip cage. He'll then take out his claw and then stabs underneath the chin, piercing the tongue. He'll then finish by turning his head large and then biting the opponents head while sinking his teeth into the neck, shattering the windpipe and spine. 

Fatalities

Scared to Death: Suddenly the whole place will go dark as the opponent looks around to try and find Hayden. As the opponent turns around he gets jump scared by Hayden's suddenly largen head and sharp fangs screaming at the opponent. The opponent will be so scared their face freezes with fear while Hayden's scream blows the skin off the opponent's body which they'll die with fear still frozen on their face.

Into The Closet: Suddenly a closet door appears in front of the opponent; it opens up to reveal Hayden who will then stretch his claw out to pull the opponent in. The opponent begs as he/she gets pulled but eventually gets pulled right into the closet which then closes. After a few seconds the door is forcefully opened as a huge spill of blood explodes from the closet showing the opponents guys and body parts drifting across the floor.

Rival: Scorpion

Intros

Hayden: I know what keeps you awake at night.

Scorpion: Mock Harumi and Satoshi at your peirl, Townsend

Hayden: Aww, did I touch a nerve, Hasashi?

Scorpion: The Shirai Ryu's losses to your father and others have left my chujin angry.

Hayden: Reperations will be made in time, Scorpion.

Scorpion: It will not be enough, boogyman

Pre-Shao Khan Rival 1: Brenila Payat

Intros

Hayden: Brenila...

Brenila: I'll crush you for betraying Samuel, you brat!

Hayden: Not if my claws go through your cold, black heart

Brenila: As a boy, you used to hate me.

Hayden: And I still do, you oversized lard tub.

Brenila: Then i'll crush you into a pulp, Hayden.

Pre-Shao Kahn Rival 2: Bud Buttons

Hayden: I really don't like you stealing my thunder, Buttons.

Bud: Hehehe, Hayden, where's the fun in getting all the glory.

Hayden: Proving my point, clown.

Bud: So what's this about Samuel?

Hayden: You really are brainless, Bud.

Bud: Hehehe, You asked for it, then.

Final Boss: Shao Khan

Intros

Hayden: The thought of you colluding with my father...

Shao Khan: He wasn't a failure like you, boy.

Hayden: I'll carve that smug look off your face.

Shao Khan: Samuel warned me you would betray him.

Hayden: Now i'll kill you both.

Shao Khan: Come and try, boogyman.

Ending (Narriated by Hayden): I couldn't believe that I would kill both a emperor and my own father in cold blood, but I managed to pull it off. However, before I could leave their base, there was that ninja and his chujin. Scorpion told me that Quan Chi and Sektor were responcible for the death of the original Shirai Ryu, and that they were no different then Samuel. Nowadays, I spend most of my time scaring people out of their wits, like the good old days, however, should the need arise, I would more then happy to help him and Takeda train the next generation of Shirai Ryu. After all, who better to trian them in fear, then the prince of fear himself? Happy Holloween.


	3. MK vs HT: Liu Kang

Mortal Kombat Vs Hallowteens: Mortal Kombat Side

Name: Liu Kang

Voice Actor: Matthew Yang King

Default Costume: His design from MK9

Costume 1: A cosplay of Bruce Lee from Game of Death

Costume 2: Dark Emperor

Costume 3: Revenant

Costume 4: Mortal Kombat 1

Costume 5: Mortal Kombat X

Costume 6: Zombie Liu Kang

Bio: A Shaolin monk, Liu Kang saved Earthrealm from the forces of Outworld by defeating Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat tournament. That peace was short-lived. Shao Kahn, angered by his defeat, bypassed the rules and invaded Earthrealm. Liu Kang was called back to action by Raiden, God of Thunder. With the Forces of Light at his side, he again pushed back the invasion and defeated Shao Kahn's minions. Liu Kang has returned to the Wu Shi Academy to continue his martial arts training, but his time there will be brief as a new threat beckons him to action.

Intro: Liu Kang walks up, doing a martial arts kata, before doing a flaming butterfly kick, before rubbing his nose across his thumb, saying "Show me what you can do", while doing a "c'mon" gesture

Outro: Liu Kang does a kata with nunchaku, before he summons a fire dragon that unleashes flames, before bowing and creating a smaller version of said dragon.

Special Moves

Flying Kick: Liu Kang flies across the screen and connects with a kick to the opponent's torso.

Dragon Fireball: Liu Kang sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out of his hands at his opponent.

Bike Kick: Liu Kang flies across the screen with a series of multiple kicks to the opponent's torso.

Low DF: Liu Kang crouches and sends a fiery flame in the shape of a dragon across the screen out his hands at his opponent's feet.

Parry: Liu Kang gets in a parry stance with flames emitting from his hands. If his opponent attacks him while he's like this, he'll disappear in a burst of flames, reappear behind his opponent and deliver a swift surprise punch in the back

X-Ray Move - For The Shaolin: Liu Kang delivers a jab to the face and a punch to the stomach before giving a palm to the nose, breaking the skull. Afterwards he kicks the opponent's stomach and delivers two more punches to the face before chopping the opponent's neck, shattering their vertebrae. Finally he kicks the opponent's face, and delivers three punches to the back, the third punch with enough impact to burst the opponent's ribcage.

Fatalities

Burn Out: Liu Kang delivers a barrage of punches to the opponent's torso, followed by four more, each one leaving a burning hole in the torso. Liu Kang charges fire into his fist and delivers a one inch punch with enough power to destroy the entire torso.

Sore Throat: Liu Kang rips his opponent's larynx out of their throat, then shoves it back into their mouth, letting his opponent stand and choke on their own blood for a moment before pushing their body over with his finger. 

Belly of the Beast: Liu Kang does a double hitting overhead cartwheel kick to knock out the eyes of the opponent, then uppercuts them which causes the upper torso to fly upwards while the arms and head are separated. He then takes out his nunchucks to strike each falling body part into viscera starting with an arm, the head and finally the torso.  
Rival: Mu Lanhua the Wushu

Intros

Mu Lanhua: You have my respect, Liu Kang

Liu Kang: It is not enough, Mu Lanhua

Mu Lanhua: Then in that case, I shall take the rest.

Liu Kang: Nunchucks have no equal

Mu Lanhua: Glaves are far superior

Liu Kang: You leave me no choice but to prove you wrong.

Pre-Nightmare Rival: Johnny Cage

Intros

Liu Kang: You and I come from different worlds, Johnny

Cage: Aren't you from Earthrealm, too?

Liu Kang: I mean I come from the real world

Cage: An actor and a shaolin walk into a bar

Liu Kang: I have no patience for your humor

Cage: Then I'll get to the punchline

Ending: The power released by Wiseman's staff reunited Liu Kang's body and soul. Whole once more and possessing the power of a god, he confronted Raiden, who had been corrupted by the Jinsei, and the merging of the realms. Liu Kang reluctantly defeated his mentor in an epic clash. With consent of the Elder Gods, he replaced Raiden as Protector of Earthrealm.


	4. Mk vs HT: Mu Lanhua

MK vs Hallowteens: Hallowteens side

Name: Mu Lanhua

Voice Actor: Advah Soudak

Bio: Mǔ Lànhuà lived a decent life; she grew up with a loving family and she grew up with decent education. Although Lànhuà never had any specific goal in life, even as a little girl she had no idea what she wanted to be when she grew up. Instead she believes that her goal rely on where her life takes her. Lànhuà had to live up to her family's honor even after they moved to BlackHollow, England. Lànhuà was forbidden by her father to have a boyfriend until she reaches a certain age even as in her familys honor once you find a lover you must marry them right away as a confession of love to them is also a proposal in marriage. This wasn't easy for Lànhuà as both back home in her country as well as in BlackHollow she has become quite a popular girl because her cute looks as well as her kind and caring personality. Lànhuà is also actually into romance novels and is a hopeless romantic but due to her father's rule of honor she was forbidden to find any at the moment and she fears that her father might set up an arrangement with a boy she may not like for the sake of marriage and her family's honor. One point she tried to actually get a boyfriend without her father knowing about it but it was too much of a big risk if her father found out. Meanwhile while her mother is also following tradition she too was afraid of her daughter's life especially when it comes to her love life. After all if Lànhuà must be together with someone not only will it be a proposal in marriage but she has to find the right person. The right boy to spend the rest of her days with. She can't make a mistake of choosing the wrong boy, she only has one father wasn't abusive or anything, he loved his family dearly especially his daughter but he is very strict about tradition and the honor of his family name especially when it comes to to this Lànhuàneeds to get close to a boy without springing up a relationship or cast suspicion from her father who may jump the gun on her relation with whatever boy she hangs out with. So she came with only one solution to achieve this, whenever she head out to school in her next year she didn't go as herself. Instead she disguised herself as a male student (calling herself "Lan" in her disguise) which of course meant she took up crossdressing and surprisingly despite her awkward act of trying to act like a boy rather than her feminine self; her disguise was fooling everyone, they think she is actually a boy. Due to this it was easy for her to get close to boys and become friends with them in hopes to know more about them and try to find the right person for her, of course the awkward thing would be that girls may find her attractive too but she would just say she isn't seeing anyone at the moment. Since this worked the first time around she would sneak out in public as a boy (unless either of her family members accompany her) while being herself at home. Her father for the most part is unaware of what she has been up to, only her mother knew about this upon accidently discovering her. At first her mother was ashamed but after Lànhuà explained her reasoning and begged her to keep it a secret her mother understood and allowed her to do this but warns her that if her father find out he would be very displeased so she should think carefully. Happily with her mother's words Lànhuà continued this tradition, overtime hanging out with boys while in disguise she began to get used to how they acted even during awkward time, she began to pick up their attitude but it also began to shift her attitude. While she can still be herself when not in a disguise; her experience with hanging out with boys gave her a bit of an attitude to the point where if someone were to anger her should would talk back to someone or insult them which was unlike her usual self, in fact one day she got into an argument with her father as he makes the shocking discovery of what she has been doing, not only hanging out with boys but also dressing up as one and he began to berate her for it and even accused her that since he forbade her from seeing boys she went after girls instead due to dressing up as the former. Usually as her old self she would have begged for her father's forgiveness but due to hanging around with boys she began to argue back towards him and even raising her voice in anger as she explains why she has done what she surprised her father but of course due to this rising attitude this confirms his suspicion and what she has done and told her she bought dishonour to the family name but she insists she isn't in any romantic relationship with anyone, just friends. Of course this was true, despite the boys she hanged out with in her disguise and how much she learned from them; she hasn't managed to find any romantic feelings towards them. But regardless her father was ashamed of her which put a bit of a strain in their relationship and forbade her from ever leaving the house wearing male attire again. Due to this outburst and argument Lànhuà ran to her room upset for the night. She also felt shocked by her sudden outbursts, perhaps spending too much time as a boy began to shift her personality, but what can she do? Her boy persona is known through the school she is currently at and he can't just suddenly disappear from the face of the earth. Regardless she doesn't know where to go next from there, she always said to her goals is where her goal takes her, but question is where is it gonna take her now? The next day it was an awkward day but what caught them by surprise was that her father was acting strange. At first Lànhuà just assumed that her father is acting this way because of after finding out what she did but in a few days following he would catch glimpse of him training with a sword almost as if he is preparing for battle, she told her mother this and thus they both confronted the father and daughter's relation were still strained he explained that what he would tell them is a bizarre tale and that they wouldn't' believe it and instead advices them to go outside and listen carefully to certain people and see what he means. Despite the vague message; Lànhuà and her mother went out upon his request and sat in places like a café or a park bench and listened out for people's conversations, mostly it was about everyday stuff but sometimes they would hear a single person or a group of person talk about something…strange. Words like "Wiseman" and "Halloween" and "Next Year" as well as sentences involving a "massacre" that will happen next year. When they first eavesdropped on these words from one person they ignored it but after hearing it from other people who are talking about this in secret and seeing this is the most talked about secret amongst the group. After their day out they returned home and told the father what they heard and don't expect some nonsense they heard would be what he was revering too but surprisingly that was exactly what he meant. He told them that a few days ago he received a vision of the future which will happen on Halloween Night of 2006, a curse will struck citizens of the town by a wizard named Wiseman, turning them into the savage beasts they were dressed as and began slaughtering one another and they themselves have died. He tells them he would have defended the family but by then he was out of practised and that he was sick and was unable to hold off the monsters that attacked them before explaining to them his memories of the future were sent back to the past being now and thanks to this knowledge he would prepare for the future for this upcoming massacre. This tale of course left Lànhuà and her mother speechless, they don't know if he was being serious or not but considering how everyone in town seems wary and secretive about it. Lànhuà's father then began to explain that he won't just train in a year but he has the attire to use for that year for when the curse strikes and Lànhuà and her mother knew what it meant, in their home contained a priceless piece of armor from ancient china, used by their ancestor who successfully fought a single war and helped his country but after that he was never seen again. It was contained in a glass cabinet and how it never rusted over time was a mystery, it was also armor that was custom made as no other soldier in the army from when it was made had armor like that. Her father claims that if he wears the armor and the curse strikes the armor would make him stronger and know the skills that his ancestor once possessed. He seemed to be ambitious about this but it only worried Lànhuà, they may not be in best terms right now but he was still family and even if what he says is true he could still die nonetheless. Lànhuà at first said nothing about her concern; after all they only had a year to go. During the next year Lànhuà went to school as herself this time but despite of her father's visions and warning about her safety she was still forbidden to be with a boy at the moment, but finding a boy wasn't of concern to her at the moment, she is more worried about her father. He was training for the upcoming battle for the past year but yet when it reached October the sickness he suffered began to surface, making his prediction on him being sick real. Before the night of the curse Lànhuà had one final argument with her father, telling him that if others had the same visions as he did then there would be other men and women preparing for this upcoming massacre and not everyone who received those visions should get involved. Instead of fighting they should survive. But her father tells her that he has no idea what he had experienced in the future and he knows the horrors more than her and thus she would never understand since she never got her memories back from the future. He also insists that it's for the honor to protect his family from the carnage and he would die for them if it means they would survive at the end unlike what happened last time he tried to save them even if he has to fight them while being sick and stopping him would only bring shame to their family honor. He then told her that despite the fact she dropped her boy disguise a year ago she still hasn't changed that attitude she picked up saying he is unable to recognize the daughter he knew. With this unsetelling argument Lànhuà storms off to her room much to the upsetting of her mother. That night as Lànhuà cried in her bed she began to think, her father couldn't' fight. He was too sick, someone else should be able to do it, maybe someone like her? It was a big risk, she has no experience in fighting, even when hanging out with other boys while pretending to be one she was always the pacifist of them all. But what choice is there? Her father can't fight and her mother wouldn't be able to hold her own. It was decided, her father shouldn't fight, and she shall take his place. She sneaked into her father's medicine cabinet, he has been taking pills for his sickness and so she swapped the labels around so when her mother comes to give him his pills he would end up taking sleeping pills instead. She even gave a glass of water to her mother that has been spiced with a sleeping pill too. This causes both of her parents to be put into a deep sleep and now her next plan was in motion, she carefully took the armor out of its glass container and slowly put it on, she even cut her hair halfway and done it up in a small ponytail so her hair original long hair wouldn't get in the way and latly equipped the two weapons; a sword and a spear. She looked at herself in the mirror to get a look at herself, as long as she puts on a serious face she could pass for a man, it seems her father was right about her. Despite not doing something like this for a year her experiences on how to act like a man haven't changed one bit. That's when the curse struck, what surprised her was that she suddenly gained knowledge about fighting in battle, filling her mind almost as if she has been battel before, but what really surprise was despite the fact she is wearing armor made for a man; her body did not warp, she still had the body of a woman. What's stranger is that her weapons somehow have the ability to cast fire, maybe because of the whole red dragon design around them but she wouldn't leaving the house she sees outside that there were monsters everywhere, confirming that her father's visions were true and when Wiseman made his announcement on what he has done and what the new rules are now; Lànhuà wasted no time. This was the man that killed them before and would have nearly killed him again for his weaken state. Since her mother and father were sleeping and the monsters only saw her walk out of her home, they woudn't be smart enough to look inside for them, only her.

But it doesn't matter if they target only her, she will protect her family from these monsters like her father tried to do in the other timeline. She will protect her family and no longer bring shame to her father. Even if a monster was smart enough to see through her disguise, it wouldn't change a thing, experiencing what she is having now, especially with the Champion of Mortal Kombat himself at her side, figthing against Shao Khan and Samuel Townsend, it's all about surviving the outcome.

Default Costume: Her design in Hallowteens

Alterniate costume: Based off of Lu Bu from Dynasty Warriors

Intro: Lànhuà is seen with her back turned from the opponent, appearing to tying her hair up. She'll then turn around and glares at the opponent and draws her sword from its scabbard and points her spear at the opponent saying "This fight shall regain my family's honor!"

Outro: Lànhuà will say "I fight to protect, not that a monster like you would understand!" she'll then put her sword back into its scabbard and then aims her spear at the camera and then shoots out a flame that takes the form of a Chinese Dragon towards it.

Special Moves

Spear Needle: Lanhua stabs the opponent and tosses them upwards.

Dragon's Flame: Lanhua fires off a blast of flame from her spear

Rage of the Vermillion Phonenix: Lanhua turns into a flaming bird and flies past the opponent, damaging them

Power of the Black Turtle: Lanhua slams her spear into the ground, creating a geyser of water

Flight of the Azure Dragon: Lanhua summons glowing wings and flies up, dodging projectiles

Flury of the White Tiger: Lanhua does a series of punches enhanced by white energy.

X-Ray Move

One Woman Army: Lànhuà will first have her spear pierce through the opponent's stomach, piercing the intestines and spine. She'll then lift the opponent up with her spear and then slams them onto the ground behind her to slam their head into the ground, breaking the skull. Lastly she'll channel lots of fire into the spear and unleashes a giant burst of flames all over the pierced opponent's body, burning their insides before kicking them off her spear.

Fatalities

Dragon's Raiging Fire: Lànhuà will slam her spear into the ground to gather fire around it as that fire then suddenly forms a shape of a Chinese Dragon that wraps around her spear as it travels upwards before it reaches the top and grows in size and roars at the opponent. It then flies towards the opponent and upon contact it does just set the opponent on fire but the flames were so fierce that the opponents flesh starts melting away quickly until they drop to the floor as a corpse.

Dragonic New Year: Lànhuà will first slash her spear across the opponent's chest, cutting open their stomach and have their intestines hang out from their stomach. Suddenly she'll then impale her spear into the opponent's stomach and lifts them up into the air so she can have them aimed at the sky. She'll then begin charing up a firery projectile on her spear and then fires it to send the opponent upwards into the sky, as they reach high enough the projectile explodes resulting the opponent blown apart with their body parts spread out like fireworks and drop across the ground. Lànhuà then raises her spear up into the sky and spins it around rapidly to slash away all the body parts that were about to fall on her before slamming her spear onto the ground, coming out clean.

Rival: Liu Kang

Intros

Lanhua: My fire burns like no other, Liu Kang

Liu Kang: There is room for one dragon.

Lanhua: And it won't be you.

Liu Kang: I admire your skills, Lanhua

Lanhua: And I, your honor, Liu Kang.

Liu Kang: May you be as humble in defeat.

Pre-Shao Khan Rival 1: Aiden Van Hellsing

Lanhua: You don't need to test my faith, Aiden.

Aiden: I'm just testing your might, Lanhua.

Lanhua: Then let's ring the gong.

Aiden: Y'know, the ponytail's kinda telling.

Lanhua: You're worried about Morgan's idiot half brother?

Aiden: Just a little haircut won't fix.

Pre-Shao Khan Rival 2: Shawna Pegg

Lanhua: Aiden plaices much faith in you.

Shawna: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Lanhua: I'm simply testing that faith, Shawna.

Shawna: What's say we hang out after this?

Lanhua: And destract from my training?

Shawna: Right. I forgot you're a warrior.

Final Boss: Shao Khan

Intros

Lanhua: My spear is going through your chest.

Shao Khan: That'll never happen.

Lanhua: The arrogent soldier always loses.

Shao Khan: The dragonic warrior...

Lanhua: I will break you for working with Samuel

Shao Khan: Hah! Come and try.

Ending (narrated by Lanhua): Having teached those creeps a lesson, the lightning guy and his monk friend showed up to congradulate me. Aiden already has his Hallowteeens lot sweeping up and rebuilding Blackhollow after what happened, so I decided to strike out on my own path. And that path lead me right into the Wu Shi Acadamy, where I trained with both Liu Kang... And his egomanical friend, Kung Lao. Happy Holloween.


	5. MK vs HT: Kano

Mortal Kombat vs Hallowteens: Mortal Kombat Side

Name: Kano

Voice Actor: Michael McConnohie/J.B. Blanc

Bio: An undisciplined but deadly thug, Kano is a killer for hire. His allegiance to the Black Dragon clan has been profitable, though dangerous-exactly the way he likes it. Kano joined Shao Kahn's ranks during the invasion of Earthrealm, forsaking his own realm for personal gain. For his crimes, he is constantly hunted by the Special Forces agent Sonya Blade. Though he enjoys the chase, he knows that one day he will finish her in Mortal Kombat. That day might soon be at hand.

Default Costume: His Design from Mortal Kombat X

Costume 1: Mortal Kombat 11 (Young)

Costume 2: Mortal Kombat 1

Costume 3: Mortal Kombat 3

Costume 4: Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance

Costume 5: Revolutionary Kano

Costume 6: Alt outfit from Mortal Kombat 9

Intro: Kano is seen with his back to the camera, a stream of urine coming out, before he zips his fly up, turning around, saying "I'm gonna gut ya like a bloody trout." as he points his knife at the opponent.

Outro: Kano says "Sorry mate, a job's a job" before he gets out a small knife and uses it to shave his beard

Special Moves

Kanoball: Kano curls into a ball and flies at his opponent.

Kanoball from Down Under: Kano performs a Kanoball from the air to the ground, hitting the opponent if in his way.

Upwards Kanoball: Kano aims his Kanoball upwards to an aerial opponent

Knife Toss: Kano throws a pair of knives at his opponent.

Eye Laser: Kano shoots a laser from his eye at the opponent.

Chokehold: Kano would grab his opponent and lift them in the air by the throat and proceed to stab them in the chest.

X-Ray Move - Not Here To Fuck Spiders: Kano headbutts the foe alongside a burst with his Cybernetic Eye. He then grabs one of his knives to stab the opponent in the stomach three times, the third time rupturing the organ he then steps on its handle and on the opponents face, causing them to fall over with his foot smashing their head as they hit the ground, breaking the skull . Kano then kicks the opponent in their ribs, then stomps on his knife still buried in their stomach pressing it in further, and lastly reveals a hidden blade in his boot, which he uses to plunge on the opponents throat, crushing the windpipe before dragging his opponents body to his front.

Fatalities

Face Like A Dropped Pie: Kano tackles his opponent and grabs him/her. He delivers a strong headbutt, followed by four more, leaving broken pieces of the skull on the opponent's bloodied face. He finishes with one final headbutt, completely destroying the head.

Eat Your Heart Out: Kano rips the heart out of his opponent's chest, then proceeds to rip off their head. He jams the opponent's head into the hole in their chest and kicks them away.

Last Dance: Kano pulls out a bottle of beer and drinks the whole thing before smashing the bottle in the opponent's face and stabbing their neck with the now broken base. He laughs and grabs the opponent's hand just as they begin to fall, performing a duet dance with the opponent, all the while their blood gushes out of the neck of the bottle.

Rival: Mordecai Freaks the Goblin

Intros

Kano: Ya interested in a few stubbies with me after this?

Mordecai: I ain't sharin' nothin' with nobody, one-eye.

Kano: It's just beer, mate.

Mordecai: Heard ya killed one of my guys.

Kano: Nothin' personal, but the Black Dragon's got this section locked down.

Mordecai: Nobody screws over Mordecai Freaks and gets away with it.

Pre-Nightmare Rival: Erron Black

Intros

Kano: You know the Black Dragon.

Erron: Killed one, No-Face, I think.

Kano: Another reason to gut ya

Erron: Kano

Kano: Lookin' for some action?

Erron: The kind that leaves you dead.

Pre-Nightmare Rival 2: Jax Briggs

Kano: Jackson Briggs.

Jax: Ready to end this, Kano?

Kano: Well we ain't here to fuck spiders

Jax: When did you commit your first crime? 

Kano: Was an ankle bitter, five or six.

Jax: Nature, one. Nurture, zero.

Final Boss: Samuel Townsend the Nightmare

Intros

Kano: I've done bizzo with your mate before, Samuel.

Samuel: Your weapons brought him no victory.

Kano: Cuz he gave them to Tarkatans

Samuel: Do you know how I end failures?

Kano: Recon you're about to tell me.

Samuel: I'll change your laughter to screams.

Ending: Kano and Sonya had fought before. Although Kano was humiliated by his defeat at her hands so many years ago, this time the outcome would be different... Kano had stolen Quan Chi's amulet at the request of Mordicai Freaks, who payed the mercenary handsomely for his. With the amulet in his possession, Kano came to the realization that he was now in total control of the revived undefeatable army of Onaga. Rather than hand the amulet and the army over to the goblin, Kano kept them for himself, and used the army to ambush Sonya and Mordicai, not only ending their long rivalry once and for all, but also giving the dying goblin a lesson. Never trust a Black Dragon.


End file.
